The Owl and The Moon
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Doctor Helm gets a visitor from his past.


****

The **O**wl and **T**he **M**oon

****

By Wolfa Moon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first Queen of Swords Fanfic so please be kind. I don't own the show. I don't own he characters. I only own Amanda an original character. Love this show. Please review. Thank you and enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1817 ~ Santa Helena 

The small town was running like it always does. Wealth people bustling about shopping. Poorer people working to live another day doing the same. All the routine was disturbed by a mail carrier who rode into the town. He stopped in front of Doctor Helm's office and got off. He went to the door and knocked. Doctor Helm opened the door. 

"Hello?" He asked more than greeted. The man before him was dirty from head to foot.

"A letter." He said handing it out to him. Doctor Helm took it.

"Who is it from?"

"Don't know sir. Can you sign here." He showed him a tiny piece of paper, which had his named typed on it. Doctor Helm wrote his name and the man was off. The doctor looked after him then turned back to his office and closed the door. He went to his desk and took a seat. The letter was dust covered and wrinkled. Dr. Helm flipped it over to see the seal on the back. It was an owl with the moon behind it. He tore the envelope open. And began to read.

Dear Lt. Robert Helm,

To formal I know, but I wouldn't be writing you if something weren't important. After what happened that night the family has been seen as spies. They know I am still loyal and they know you are too. The people here are stubborn and don't realize what we've done. The countryside is horrible. They aren't willing to let the past go. The Royal Majesty has claimed our properties. This place has changed since you left. So I have gathered up my things and coming to the Americas. I'll be seeing you hopefully. You know boats and me.

Sincerely,

Amanda Helm

PS: The owl will see the moon that shines and protects…

"And the owl will hold it's wisdom." He said to himself holding the letter over the burning candle.

*

Dr. Helm was bustling around the office sorting through papers. The door opened without him even noticing.

"Doctor?" A female voice called. "Doctor?" 

"Yes," he turned and faced her. "Senora Alvardo, what can I do for you?" She was wearing nice attire. A blue top and crimson red bottom.

"Came to see how you were doing. You weren't at Col. Montoya's party last night."

"I bet I was sorely missed." He said with a smile. She came over to where he was.

"Looking for something?" She looked at the pile in his hand.

"No, just tiding up."

"Oh," She looked around the office. It was much cleaner than it used to be. "Expecting someone?"

"Not really." He set the pile in a drawer and closed it. "So," he faced her. "What did I miss at the party?"

"Oh nothing much. Just the queen and her latest rescuing."

"Really. I bet it was the talk of the day."

"It was. And Senor Hadalgo was drunker than ever last night and sang." They both gave a small laugh. "Senora Hadalgo was so embarrassed."

"And I bet he regrets it this morning." Dr. Helm picked up a bottle that was on his desk.

"What's that?"

"Lidocaine."

"What's it do?" 

"It numbs an area for a while." He set the bottle in a medicine cabinet. Senora Alvardo gave a slight nod. She noticed that he was casual but uptight about something.

"Is something the matter?" He looked into her eyes.

"Nothing. So is there something I can do for you or…"

"No, just wondering why your weren't at the party and to see how you're doing."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine and I find his parties rather boring."

"Don't we all. See you later Doctor." 

"Good-bye Senora." She walked out the door.

*

She walked across the square to the marketplace to where Marta was shopping.

"So did you find out anything interesting?" Marta said picking up some corn.

"Only that he was busy cleaning up his office."

"About time it was getting cluttered." Tessa looked at his office.

"No I think something is up."

"Like what?" She looked at her young companion. 

"I don't know. He hasn't been out of his office in 2 days."

"Since the messenger was there."

"What messenger?" She looked at Marta now.

"Someone said there was a messenger about two days ago. Rode in, rode out. No one knows what it is about."

"Should the Queen look into it?"

"No, not to my knowledge. But the cards say it is a mystery of both good and bad."

"Good and bad? I don't understand, Marta"

"Well it will be good for most people and hard on some."

"Is it a threat to us."

"No. Not to my knowledge. Just keep and open eye." Marta picked up a piece of fabric. "This is a nice color, no?" Senora Alvardo looked back to the Doctor's office ignoring what Marta just said.

*

Doctor Helm lay asleep in his bed. Sweat dripping from his brow. To much past to forget. To much of a nightmare.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He was coming down the hallway and there was blood all over his hands. He shouted out for someone. A man came out and began to attack him. They were tosteling about. Hit one side of the hallway than the other. The man pulled a gun out. A BANG ran out. His heart jumped. The man collapsed to the floor. He looked up and saw a girl in a torn dress covered with blood on it. A dagger was in her side. "Are you alright?" A man behind her. "AMANDA!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He bolted upright in bed. 

"Doctor, Doctor. Your alright." The Queen of Swords told him. She was kneeling beside his bed. He looked over at her. "Are you alright?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," he sat up. "What are you doing here?" He was in his nightwear of old style like boxers.

"Came to see if you were ok."

"Well I'm fine. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Just wondering if the messenger was about another assassin coming after you."

"No nothing of the sort." She stood up.

"Good." She turned to leave. "Who's Amanda?"

"Um, no one of your concern." He barked at her. She gave a nod. She was annoyed at how he would not tell her. His male bravado. And with that she left out the window she came. Doctor Helm lay back down on his bed. He lay awake about what he dreamt. What was always there. He closed his eyes trying to get to a happier past time.

*

The sun rose hot. The town was back to the way it use to be. Doctor Helm sat at his desk reading a book. Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. He closed his eyes as he came to the scene were Brutus stabbed Julius in the back. His nightmare popped back into his mind. The blood covered his hands. The book dropped to the floor. He snapped out of the dream. A crack of the wipe was heard outside the window and a "wow". Doctor Helm sat right in his chair. Somebody was exchanging pleasantries. Dr. Helm walked out of his office. A girl was backing down from the driver sseat. 

"Here let me help you." Dr. Helm put up his arms and helped her down from the stagecoach.

"Thank you." she said without turning around. The lady extended her hand out the window of the coach. The girl went over to the window. She was wearing a nice cowboy hat. And a pair of pants and a blouse that covered her top with a vest overlapping. The only thing that gave her away as a girl was her ponytail and her voice.

"Thank you for your help, Senorita."

"Thank you for the ride."

"De nada. Here." The woman took her gloved hand and placed two coins in her hand.

"No Senora. I can't."

"Yes you can. You helped us with the wheel and allowed us to make it here and to be on the ship on time. So you deserve this and for the you hand." Doctor Helm looked at the girls other hand, which was by her side. It was wrapped with a bandana. He would look after it.

"Don't worry. I'll collect my things and you can be on my way."

"Here Senorita." The drive handed down her bag. She took it and set it on the ground.

"Thank you, Enrike." She went behind and brought about a beautiful, black stallion horse. "Come on Sapphire." She came to the side of the Coach. "Good journey Senora."

"Same to you, Senorita." The coach headed off. Dr. Helm Picked up the bag.

"No I can get that." She headed over to the man. They looked into each other's eyes. "Robert." She asked wide-eyed. Dr. Helm looked at her in the same way.

"Amanda." Her faced was smudged with dirt but her features still shown.

"Aahh" She squealed as they both enveloped each other in a hug. "Oh, my God. You look great."

"You too. Have a nice ride?"

"Oh, yeah." She looked him up and down. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't know when you would be coming." 

"Sorry." The horse nudged her. "Easy Sapphire." 

"So that's who it is?" Robert began to pat the horse on the nose. "How are you?" the horse moved his head up and down. "Last time I saw him he was but a young colt."

"Well he's become a great horse." Helm looked at the bag he held.

"So what's in the bag?" 

"Stuff. Do you have a place in the back where I can put him?" 

"Yes follow me." He set the bag in the office and walked with her around the back. She tied up the horse. "So how long was your ride?" She went to get some water for the horse.

"Um about 4 days. I need a bath." He gave a nod and smile at her. She splashed some water at him. The horse began to drink. She began to unsaddle. 

"Why are you here?"

"People." She set the saddle on the railing. "They're coming to get you."

"How do they know I'm here? Did they follow you?"

"No, they found you the same way I did."

"Which is, how may I ask?" She glared up at him. He leaned on the horse's back.

"Doctor placement files."

"You broke in?" He was growing angry.

"No, no. I became a nurse, remember, and I had to look for placement. And I found your file. So that's how I found out about you and the other people." She began to brush the horse. "He told me a lot of people recently have been wondering where the good Doctor Robert Helm was. Now when they come they have to face us both." She gave him a smile. Helm looked at her.

"The owl and the moon." 

"Yup." She picked up her saddle and headed for the office.

"Do you know who?"

"I'm not that sure but I have an idea." He closed the door as the walked in.

*

Capt. Grisham rode into town with his daily catch of deserters. He saw the new horse in the back of Dr. Helm's Office. He would have to go check it out. Col. Montoya walked down the steps of his compound.

"Very good Grisham. Send him to the cells with the other."

"Yes, sir." He motioned the other soldiers to take the prisoner away. He turned his horse around.

"Going somewhere?"

"Um, no where in particular."

"Really." He stood beside Capt. Grisham's horse. "So you wouldn't be interested in the man who arrived in town today and is at the good doctor right now? Hmm."

"No it wouldn't, but would you like me to look into it?"

"Yes I would think it be good of us to make sure the Doctor is in good hands." Grisham nodded and rode off.

*

The doctor began to open a brown package.

"I hope you like it." She called from the back room. He opened it to reveal a nice white blouse and a nice navy blue vest. "So?"

"They're nice." He lifted them up in front of him and set them back down. "So how did you happen to get a ride with the Senora?"

"Her axle broke. I stopped and helped fix it. I injured my hand and for thanks gave me a lift."

"Speaking of you hand I'll look at it when your finished." The door opened and Grisham walked in. "Don't you knock."

"Col. Montoya ordered me to come and check out to see that you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"A stagecoach came to down and dropped off a man. The Col. was worried that you might be in harm." Helm gave a grin.

"Well I'm perfectly fine." A sound of a bowl dropped from the room. Capt. went to the door. The Dr. tried to stop but he pushed him aside. He opened the door. Amanda was kneeling down on the floor picking up a bowel that was holding some water. She was holding a dress up on her.

"Oh, sorry Robert I.." She took in a deep breath. "Who are you?" She held the dress up tightly. Robert came from around him and stood there between them.

"It's alright. Captain Grisham this is Amanda a good friend of mine."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your…" he motioned his hand around.

"Sponge bath." She walked over beside the Dr. "Um, Robert can you help me." She turned around. Helm took the strings and tied her up in the back. She turned around to face them all and began to place her arms in the sleeves of the dress. "Thank you." Grisham looked her up and down. A new toy for him to play with. 

"So does this look like someone who would hurt me?" She gave a smile. He placed an arm around her. This to tell him she's mine and no touch. But Grisham wouldn't listen to that to thick skulld.

"Well than that you're safe, good day Doctor, Senorita."

"Good Day Captain. The doctor said. As he reached the door.

"Good Day El Capitan." He stopped at the door and left. Helm turned to face her.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." She was staring at the door.

"Your interested in him?"

"Of course not. He will just be a useful tool. And a reasonable toy to lay with just as he thought with me." He looked at her back.

"I see the wound is gone."

"Yes, wounds do heal. But they still hurt." She went to the desk. "Do you like?"

"Yes, thank you." 

"Of course, friend." She said with a smile.

*

Marta sat sewing up a new dress out of the fabric that she had bought today. She was humming softly. Then the bell rang midnight out loud. Bong! A gust of wind blew through her hair. Bong! She dropped the dress onto the floor. Bong! She closed her eyes to see what the sense was. Bong! The candle went out. Bong! She scrambled to the window to see the sky. Bong! The sky was clouded but the moon shined greatly. Bong! "This is rather odd." She told herself. Bong! An owl made a WHO WHO sounds. Bong! Marta watched the owl perch itself up on a branch. Bong! "What do you want?" She asked it. Bong! The owl looked around and flew off. BONG!

*

Robert sat upright in bed.

"Amanda!" he screamed. "Amanda!" She came into the room and sat beside him.

"Robert, what is it? Are you ok?" He touched her face and grabbed her tight. He clenched tightly onto her back. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. "It's ok. I'm here." He gave a short cry and his hands fell. She pulled him away to look at him. He was crying. She pulled him into her arms and cradled him. She stroked his head. "It's alright. I'm here now. Don't worry the moon will watch over you." She kissed the top of his head. "To much of the owls wisdom in dream. Never forgetting. Hush now. Sleep now. I'm here to watch over you. Ssshhh." She set him back down n the bed. She moved a piece of hair out of his face. The wind blew through the room. She got up and went back to bed.

*

Tessa drove her carriage on the usual traveling path home. She was going home after a day of shopping in the town. Then she heard a loud thunder behind her. She snaps the reins to go a little faster. The noise grew closer. A black horse came up along side her. With a brown horse in suit. They didn't stop or anything and just rode on. She stopped and watched as the two horses began chasing each other. She noticed that one of the riders was the doctor. She began to hurry home and get ready to go after them.

*

The doctor held the sword at a good distance. It clashed with the other one as it paced him to get on the other side. 

"You're getting slow." She said.

"Well what do you expect I'm a doctor now." She gave a thrust at him. He blocked, she turned around and hit him on the butt.

"Got you." he made a face at the air. "What can't stand losing to me?"

"No." he began to go full thrust into it. The swords clacked. Both swords flew in the air and fell to the ground. She pushed him off and went after her sword. She had and ran over to him before he had gotten his.

"Got you." 

"No you don't." A woman said who was pointing a sword at her back. "Drop it." Amanda dropped the sword. "Good now move."

"You have a wrong understanding." She turned around knocked the sword out of her hand and got her down onto the ground. They stopped. Amanda on the bottom. "The Queen of Swords, right?" On top with a dagger to her throat.

"Why are you after the doctor?" She ordered. Amanda looked to the Doctor.

"Are you gonna help me?" He set the sword in the ground and just lent on it.

"No, your fine on your own." The Queen then looked at him. Amanda knocked with her leg over her head. Amanda got up and grabbed her sword. The Queen got holding her sword in her hand. They clashed a few times and circled each other.

"Your not here to kill the doctor?" Amanda let her sword drop to her side and stood straight. 

"Where did you ever get an idea like that?" the Queen let her sword go to her side.

"Your not." Amanda let the sword rest on her shoulders.

"Of course not. I would when he is a pain in the ass but right now we are just practicing." The Queen put her sword in its holder.

"Sorry, I thought." She came toward her. Amanda placed the sword to her neck.

"You thought, what?" moving the sword and taping her chin. "We were done." Amanda let the sword fall and swung around. The Queen ducked and she whirled around.

"You can jump in here." The Queen motioned to the doctor.

"Oh no your doing fine." The Doctor just stood there. The two began to sword fight again. The Queen began to make moves off the place they were fighting. They fought to the edge of the small hill. Amanda got the Queen's sword caught with hers and throws it in the air. Amanda stepped back and gave a roundhouse to the Queen. The got her while she was around and tackled her down the hill. The doctor came to the side.

"Are you two all right!?!" The Queen stood up first. 

"Yes." The Queen replied. Amanda stood up next holding her side. The Queen looked to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She backed away before she could look. The Queen looked her up and down, still concerned. "An old wound. I'm fine. Good fight." The two began to walk up the hill.

"Nice moves."

"You too."

*

"So you still have it?" The Doctor made her sit on the OR table.

"It' not that bad." He began to help Amanda out of her shirt. "It just hurts."

"Well we'll see if there is something I can put on it. And also to check the rest of you."

"Thank you brother. So that was the Queen?" 

"Yup." He took a wet cloth and patted the side that as hurting her. "This is gonna bruise."

"A bruise I can handle. There is always a good excuse. A bleeding open cut there very hard to explain."

"Easy you fell off your horse and your sword got you."

"That works for a man not always a woman." 

"True." He looked at her hand. "I'll dress this again." He went t get a roll.

"So what were you dreaming about last night?" He took her hand in his hand and stopped. She wanted to talk about it earlier this morning but decided it was a topic for a later time. He looked into her eyes.

"Um, the past."

"Of course, which expands how long?" He began to unwrap the old wrapping. "Robert?" She took his face in her other hand. "You cried out my name. Was it the night?" He lowered his head. She bent over and placed a kiss on his head. He stopped what he was doing. He placed his arms around her, his head rested on her chest. She placed her arms around him. "Tell me. You'll feel better." He closed his eyes tightly.

*

1811 ~ France

It was a nice old house. One that was used in many things. A house mainly for Lord Dendright. He was holding a party that night for his guest and other deeds. Lt. Robert Helm, dressed in a nice tux, came through the doors of the house. He walked in and saw the entire beautiful decor. Music was playing a nice little waltz. He took a glass and watched the dancers. Lt. Helm looked at one in particular. Amanda looked up at him and smiled. He gave a nod. She excused herself from her partner and walked over to him.

"I'm glad you could make it." She gave him a kiss on the check. "It's upstairs." She whispered into his ear.

"So it's time for the owl to learn it's wisdom?" She looked into his eyes.

"No, not yet. Our troops are on the east and north side of this town."

"They're gonna attack?" He grabbed drinks off a tray.

"Not to my knowledge. But I can find out." Lt. Helm handed her a drink. A man in a French uniform came over to them.

"Capt. Lour," She extended her hand. he took it and kissed it. "Lady Helmson, how are you?" She took her hand back.

"Great, oh this is Robert Owlter. He is an old friend of the family. This is Capt. Lour, a very good friend of mine." Helm extended his hand.

"Hello, an honor."

"So you aren't a solider?" He looked to Amanda and than to him.

"No, I'm a doctor."

"Really." He leaned over nearer to him. "Better not give that many details about your work. Might make the faint of heart swoon." They both gave a small laugh.

"Well, I hope your not talking about me." She worked her way in between him.

"Of course not. You could handle anything." He placed an arm around hers.

"Thank you." A Corpal came over and whispered something into his ear then walked off. He faced both of them.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go do something."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"No, no don't worry. Enjoy the party." He came to Helm. "Get her out of here." And walked off. Helm came back over to her side. 

"He seems concerned for your safety."

"Of course. Who else is he gonna tell all his secrets when he is drunk. So you wanna dance?" Helm nodded. They began to walk to the dance floor when the wall exploded. People screamed and began to run. Amanda pulled on his shoulder and up the stairs. Another bomb hit the wall again. 

"Where is it?" They were in the hallway with all these doors. No one was there cause the party was downstairs. You could here the screaming from the people from downstairs. "Which room!?!" He screamed at her. 

"I don't know!?!" She screamed back at him. Another bomb headed toward the house. The window at the end of the hall exploded. They fell on the ground. He looked over at her.

"You ok?" She nodded. 

"Yes." She looked around the hall. "There." They both got up and headed toward a room. She lifted up her skirt and pulled out two revolvers. He gave a slight nod to her hiding place. She handed him one. Helm kicked open he door. They entered the room. 

"Clear." She went over to a picture on the wall of Napoleon by the door. 

"Here." They both lifted the huge 33"x24" picture. They dropped it on the ground. The safe was there in the wall. She got up on a chair and began to fiddle with the combination. Robert began to look through the desk.

"Stop!" French solider said pointing a gun at Helm. Helm put up his hands. Bang! The man hit he ground. He looked at Amanda. She held the smoking gun. She dropped it on the ground and went back to work. Robert keeps on looking through the desk. 

"Got it." She opened up the safe. Inside were all these papers and scrolls. Robert came over with a candle. 

"Get what we need and torch the rest." He handed her the candle and went to the door picking up the dead soldier's gun. She grabbed what she needed and torched the safe. Helm entered the hallway. A soldier fired and hit the wall near him. Helm aimed and fired, killing the soldier. Another one followed. He used the other on and he went down. Two more came. He pulled out a dagger and charged them. The group was on the ground and fighting. Helm stabbed one of the men. The other man got the dagger away from Helm and was trying to stab him. Amanda came out and burned the man with the candle. 

"AAHHHHGGGG!" he screamed and turned around and swiped her with it on the arm and catching her skirt. Helm pulled out a hidden dagger of his and stuck the guy. He began to get up. He looked down at his bloody hands than to Amanda. She was standing there bleeding and her dress torn. 

"You okay?" She nodded to his question. A knife came around her throat. Helm stood ready.

"Who would have thought. The person who I thought was most loyal to our side is a spy." Helm saw Capt. Lour face finally. He was bleeding from a wound on his head. "And not only did I catch the moon I also caught her owl. You didn't think that I wouldn't notice your poems to your beloved Robert. Right?" He held a revolver. "Like a good man I'll let you see your owl fall." He clicked it back.

"No!" she moved his hand up. It winged Helm in the arm. The two began to stumble back down the hallway fighting over the dagger. They got to the stairwell and fell down the flight. Helm held his arm and ran down the steps.

"Amanda! Amanda!" He turned her over. The dagger was in her side. She looked over at the Capt.

"He's dead?"

"Broke his neck. We need to get you out of here." They both got up. They saw soldiers running back and forth in front of the house.

"The stables." They both went to head toward the back of the house. The two grabbed horses and headed away from the burning house.

*

He looked at the scar on her side.

"You almost died."

"But I didn't." He traced it. She shut her eyes. 

"Does it still hurt?"

"Like the day you pulled it out, sometimes." She tilted his chin so he looked up at her. "Hey nothing takes the moon out of the sky and her owl." She traced his face. "We're alive."

"Which I can say more than about our victims."

"That was war."

"That's not what they think. They think of it as.."

"Vengeance." They looked into each other eyes. She placed a kiss on his head. "We'll be safe."

"I promised the same thing."

"But this one we'll keep." She held him in a hug.

"Together." He whispered.

"Together."

Continued……


End file.
